


"They're cute when they're sleeping"

by aintweproudriff



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi, My boys need to sleep, Trans Jack, because I love tall davey, because I love trans Jack, i also should probably sleep, tall davey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/pseuds/aintweproudriff
Summary: There have been a lot of fics about sleeping recently, so I'm jumping on the bandwagon.





	1. Davey

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard day, so I wrote some pointless fluff.

In their apartment, there was always noise. With at least one of them at home at most times, there was bound to be. If Jack wasn't talking or singing or playing music or tripping over something, then David was babbling excitedly or nervously or pacing back and forth while flipping through books. When all else failed, there was usually Crutchie, who would be chatting amicably, or whose crutch would thump on the ground comfortingly as he walked around the apartment. 

All the noise sometimes made it hard for David to find any peace when he worked; he complained about it to his boyfriends all the time.   
"I love you guys," he would say, "but you've gotta be quiet. I'm trying to figure this out."  
Jack and Crutchie would quiet down for a while, but it wasn't long before they started talking, singing, or walking again. Then David would inevitably tell them off again. Jack hated being asked multiple times, so at that point he would try to distract David as much as he could, usually by any means necessary. 

For this reason, Crutchie had some idea of what might happen when he and Jack went together to an art showing for one of Jack's friends, and left David alone to get some work done. 

They returned home, reasonably tipsy from all the wine served at the event, and expected to see David either still writing or in bed relaxing. Despite their expectations, they weren't all that surprised when they saw David at his desk, asleep. His head was laying on his notebook, the spiral cutting into his cheek, and his mouth wide open, leaking drool onto the page. 

"Help me take him to bed, Crutch?"  
"Yeah, how can I help?"  
"I'll carry him, you get the covers and tuck him in, kay?"  
They grinned at each other, unsure if they were smiling because of the alcohol, tiredness, or sight of David asleep. 

Jack scooped David up. He grunted at the weight of his tall boyfriend, but was able to carry him down the hall to the bedroom. David's head nestled into Jack's shoulder, and Jack smiled as he let him down into the bed, which Crutchie had prepared by fluffing the pillows and pulling back the covers.   
David became semi-conscious for a second, blinking his eyes and pulling up the covers.


	2. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have projected on Jack just a little bit. Or a lot. Oh well.

On any given day, Jack had about a million things going through his mind.  
Go here, do this, help him, organize a meeting for them, fight the power, paint a picture, get Crutchie a birthday present. 

Of course, he didn't mind having so much to do, because he honestly loved all of it. In fact, he thought that maybe it was a sign of how smart he was that he had the ability to think so many things at once. Most of the time, he did everything he had to without a second thought, and made a point of extra good self care in the form of early bedtimes, comfort food, and time with his boyfriends. Sometimes, though, Jack had a tendency to get caught up in whatever he was doing.   
It was so natural to him to fixate on one thing. When he had led a strike, he had been obsessed with the rights of workers. He had stayed up for days to figure out strategies. Then when Crutchie had been taken, he had been up even longer petitioning to get him back.   
At the current moment, it was a painting. A red and gold and purple illustration of the New York skyline that just wouldn't cooperate. It had been dreamt of, sketched out, drawn in his canvas, painted in, and still didn't look right. 

He could hear his phone going off, once about every hour, undoubtedly with a call or a text from David or Crutchie. They wanted to know when he was coming home, but he wasn't coming home any time soon.   
Jack couldn't remember when the last time he had slept was, and he couldn't tell if he wanted to sleep, and he couldn't tell how much time passed until he heard Crutchie and David enter his studio. 

"Jack," David said.   
Jack didn't respond, he didn't hear.   
"Jack," Crutchie repeated.   
Jack didn't respond, he didn't hear.   
"Jackie," David walked to him and squeezed his shoulders into a hug.   
"Huh?" Jack very nearly hit David as he swung himself around.   
"Come on," Crutchie grabbed Jack's hand and David took his brush.   
"Crutchie, no, Davey, no," Jack protested, but was dragged away all the same.  
They forced him into the car, and strapped him in with the seatbelt.   
David started the car, and within a mile, Jack was out like a light.   
David reached across him to turn down the radio, and Crutchie smiled.   
"I hate when he does this," Crutchie confided quietly.   
"I know. Me too."  
"It's lucky for him that we're so persistent."

They reached the apartment in no time, and woke Jack up gently.   
"Jackie? Can you wake up for a minute or two so we can get you in bed?"   
He woke up, and grumbled sleepily all the way upstairs. When they reached the room, he took off his shirt and his binder, and climbed in bed without another word. 

Jack was back asleep before he could hear the others climb into bed, both of them whispering that they loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Crutchie

Crutchie walked into the apartment that he shared with Jack and David after a long, tiring day. He had been working practically since the sunrise on his new idea for an advertisement at his firm. Creating a plot, finding a place to shoot, and finding actors took so much out of him. That wasn't to say that he didn't love his job, though, because he did; he was good at advertising, and he loved working with people.  
At the end of days like this, however, he just wanted to sleep. 

"Jack? Davey?" he called out to the quiet home. There was no response. On a normal day, that might have worried him, because his boys were pretty much always making noise at this time of day. Both of them working from home meant that they were usually listening to music, making dinner together, or just joking around when he got home. 

Today was not a normal day, and Crutchie was too tired to call out to his boyfriends any more.  
Instead, he walked down the long hallway to their shared bedroom. What he saw made him grin. 

There were Jack and Davey, lying on the bed with their day-clothes on, wrapped in each other's arms. Despite being asleep, both of them had traces of smiles on their faces. 

For a second, Crutchie wondered if he should do something nice, like cook them dinner, or at least take Jack's jeans off so he wasn't sleeping in them. The thought of sleeping was too tempting to pass up, though. He knew they'd all be extra hungry in the morning if they skipped dinner, but at the moment he couldn't have cared less.  
Still in his clothes as well, Crutchie climbed in bed next to Jack. At the contact, his boyfriend rotated to better cuddle him, likely without knowing he was even doing it.  
After the day that Crutchie had had, sleeping next to his boyfriends was the best way to end the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you liked it, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> I might add an epilogue to this, but this was mostly just something to write so that I wasn't getting frustrated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this little chapter, please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
